


Plain As Day

by halo_zero



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, I Love You, I apologize in advance, I have no idea what I'm doing, I literally chose a surname for my OFC based on the fact that Erlich would pronounce it nicely, I love Jarrich but if I tried writing that it'd be terrible, Jared has a girlfriend, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Sex in a Car, Shyness, Woman on Top, being teased for having sex, jealous Dinesh, jealous everybody, meeting new people, mild social anxiety, this guy fucks, trying to hide the fact that you just had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: This one follows "Cemetery."Jared has a girlfriend.  Everyone at the incubator meets her.  She's very shy.  But not too shy to ask for what she wants.  From Jared.  The members of the Pied Pier team are, needless to say, very surprised.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Plain As Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jarrich Jared/Richard stories, but I would never be able to write them, and everyone else does such a great job with it. 
> 
> So instead, I wrote about him having a shy, introverted girlfriend who just wants to say goodbye in a really, REALLY nice way. 
> 
> Again, I have no idea what I'm doing.

She hesitantly rang the doorbell of the house, not sure of what to expect.

The door was answered by a large, blond man with a mane of curly hair. He was wearing a robe and had a beer in is hand. 

“Good afternoon fair lady, how can I be of service to you?” His voice was boisterous.

“Hello, um…I’m looking for Jared?”

“Jared Dunn?”

“Yes…”

“Well my lady, you came to the right place. I am Erlich Bachmann, the proprietor of this establishment.” He extended his hand.

“Lillian Ramirez,” Lillian said quietly, shaking it.

“Lillian Ramirez,” he repeated, using a proper Spanish accent for her last name, which was uncommon amongst non-Hispanics. “A lovely name for a lovely woman. Do follow me.”

She followed Erlich to a large, messy dining room/workspace that was full of equipment and desks, and three other young men. She didn’t see Jared.

“This young lady is looking for Jared,” Erlich announced. “Why anyone this breathtaking would be looking for that disgusting creature is beyond me.”

“He’s not here,” one of the young men said, not looking up from his computer.

“Well, where is that mollycoddler?”

“He went to pick up a few things from the store,” the same young man muttered, still not looking up. He was very thin, and wearing a blue hoodie. “He should be back pretty soon.” 

“I do apologize, Lillian, it seems as though that worthless Jared isn’t back yet from his errand. You’re more than welcome to wait here for him until he returns.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Lillian wasn’t sure how to feel about waiting in a strange place with people she didn’t know. She was already a very shy person, and meeting new people filled her with dread.

“Think nothing of it,” Erlich continued. “In the meantime, I’ll introduce you to this motley crew.”

“I, as you already know, am Erlich Bachmann. This hideous vision is Dinesh, one of our coders.” He gestured towards a dark young man, who looked up at her once briefly, then looked again, a warm expression lighting up his face.

“Hello,” he smiled, offering his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you. Lillian, you said your name was?” 

“Yes, Lillian,” she said, smiling back politely, shaking his hand.

“Stop slobbering all over our guest, you cur. That equally foul and loathsome goblin in the corner is Gilfoyle.” He pointed towards a long-haired, bearded young man in dark clothing. The man turned and stared at her briefly from behind his glasses, then turned back to his computer.

“No manners at all, that one. And this twitchy, pale excuse for a man is Richard Hendricks, the creator and co-founder of Pied Piper.” He indicated the last person, the skinny young man with the hoodie. He looked over at her with large eyes, and gave her an awkward wave and a tight-lipped smile.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

They heard a rustling at the door and she saw Jared entering, handling several bags at once. He walked straight into the kitchen, beginning to awkwardly place them on the counter. 

“Jared!” Erlich addressed him loudly.

He looked over, holding groceries.

“Put those things down, there’s someone here for you.”

Jared’s face lit up as he saw Lillian.

“Lilly?” He exclaimed, just as a bag handle slid out from his grasp and random items started spilling out. “Oh-“ he said, beginning to bend down to pick them up, his gangly frame almost spider-like.

“I’ve got this Jared,” Erlich offered, walking toward the kitchen. “Let’s not keep this fine feline waiting any longer.”

“Thank you,” Jared said, then walked towards Lillian, his face lit with surprise and delight.

“Hi,” Lillian said quietly, happy to see him. He was dressed is his usual smart and tidy manner, pressed slacks, and a sweater vest over his long-sleeved, collared shirt. 

He immediately put his arms around her, kissing her warmly. Neither of them noticed the stunned expressions on the faces of the others, with the exception of Gilfoyle, who was focused only on his screen.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, holding her hands as they parted.

“I, I’m sorry, I tried reaching you, but…”

“Oh my gosh, my phone!” Jared shook his head. “It hasn’t been working right all morning,” he explained, taking it out from his back pocket and looking at it. “It’s not displaying my new messages for some reason, and it’s been jumbling things around…I haven’t had time yet to figure it out or fix it.”

“I can take a look at it for you,” Dinesh offered. He walked over and Jared handed it to him. Dinesh smiled sweetly at Lillian again before returning to his desk.

“Thanks, Dinesh.” Jared turned back to Lillian, his expression turning more worrisome.

“Are you okay? I mean, did something happen?”

“No, no,” Lillian said quietly, “nothing like that.”

“I’m so happy to see you,” Jared smiled. He kissed her again, the others staring silently, their eyes large. Gilfoyle also turned his head to observe. This time Lillian noticed the others looking at them curiously.

“Um, is it okay if I talk to you outside?”

“Sure,” Jared said, starting to walk her to the entryway. “Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

They opened the door and Jared closed it behind him.

___________________________________________________________________

“So, what’s going on?” Jared and Lillian were standing in the driveway.

Lillian sighed, “I’m so sorry Jared, I didn’t mean to bother you here at your workplace.” 

“Lilly, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. The guys here are usually very understanding about this kind of stuff.”

“Okay, I guess I just felt terrible about coming here unannounced. I don’t like catching people off-guard.” Lillian shifted her feet nervously. Even though she was perfectly comfortable around Jared, being around others, especially meeting people for the first time, tended to make her more tongue-tied than usual. Jared waited patiently for her to speak, a slightly troubled look on his face.

“Well,” she began, “Um…I have to leave soon, for home. There’s some family stuff happening and I really need to be there.”

“Oh…are you okay?” Jared’s expression remained concerned, a furrow on his brow.

“Yes, it’s just…I…I have to leave right away.”

“Oh, I see…” his gaze left her and went out, searching the area around them. Then he focused on her again.

“Do you need a ride to the airport? I can take you, I’ll just have to let Richard know.”

“No, my roommate’s taking me in about…” Lillian looked at her watch. “an hour or so.”

“Oh wow, okay.”

“I’m already packed…I just wanted to say goodbye.” She looked up at Jared, her brown eyes wistful.

Jared’s expression softened and he reached over, gently pulling her closer.

“Lilly,” he said simply, resting his head with hers. She closed her eyes, laying her head against the soft material of his sweater vest, loving his closeness.

“How long will you be gone?” He asked quietly.

“About a week.”

“A week?” Jared looked dismayed.

She looked up at him again. The afternoon sun created a dappled effect through the trees, highlighting her warm brown eyes, accentuating the flecks of golden honey color hidden there. She looked beautiful, with the breeze softly moving her hair, her skin like cream, her lips a lovely natural shade of dusky pink.

“I’m going to miss you,” she admitted softly, lowering her eyes. Her lashes were dark and long, with a gorgeous natural curl to them. She felt her face flush with warmth, feeling inexplicably shy despite the fact that Jared never, ever made her feel judged, misunderstood or unable to express herself. It was almost uncanny how open and intuitive he could be. 

He leaned down to her again, and his kiss was soft and sweet. He could smell her skin, and her hair, as he held her close.

“Me too,” he murmured between kisses. She loved the gentle sound of his voice.

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around him, and broke the kiss off to whisper, “Come with me and…say goodbye, let me say goodbye to you.” She blushed, reticent to say what she meant outright.

He looked at her, still holding her close, but his expression was puzzled, his eyebrows arched upwards.

Lillian lowered her eyes again, then brought them back up to meet his. Blushing, slightly mortified, but doing it anyway, she gently moved her hand down from his shoulder, down his chest, the rested it on his waist, hooking her fingers into his belt loops. She leaned up to kiss him again, but this time she kissed him in a slow, inviting manner, gently gliding her mouth with his, allowing a slow invitation with her tongue. Then she pulled away from the kiss, almost too bashful to look directly. But when she did bring herself to do so, and she saw his understanding. Just seeing the way his gorgeous blue eyes changed expression, made her heart start speeding up.

“Oh…” he said quietly. His large ears had turned bright pink.

She smiled a demure smile, letting out a small, nervous exhalation that wasn’t quite a giggle.

Jared held up one finger.

“Give me one minute.”

He turned and walked back into the house.

______________________________________________________________________________

“What the fuck was that?” Dinesh said in disgust.

“It appears as though our young Jared has found himself a fine young fox for a girlfriend.” Erlich's expression was almost prideful.

“She’s so pretty,” Dinesh pouted. “How could a girl like that let Jared have sex with her?”

“Guys, come on,” Richard mildly attempted to admonish them.

“Seriously, what could a girl like that see in…Jared?” 

“Well, there’s no accounting for taste, I suppose,” Erlich said wistfully, sighing. “She is a splendid creature. I was preparing to make a move myself until that Frankenstein made it clear that she was taken.”

“So was I,” Dinesh admitted.

“Really, Dinesh?” Gilfoyle asked, not turning away from him computer.

“Yes, really,” Dinesh said, defensive. “Maybe you haven’t noticed, but I can be quite charming around girls.”

“And by charming, you mean lonely, creepy, and pathetic?”

“Up yours, Gilfoyle, at least she smiled at me. She didn’t smile at you.”

“You’re right, Dinesh, she didn’t smile at me. She must really want you badly. I mean, if she can stomach a skeleton like Jared, she might actually be able to tolerate you.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Dinesh muttered angrily, unable to come up with witty, biting retort.

“Guys, you shouldn’t be talking about Jared’s girlfriend that way, you just met her.” Richard said gently if somewhat exasperatedly.

Gilfoyle eyed them both and then turned back to his computer.

“I regret nothing.”

The front door opened and Jared walked back in, prompting everyone to hush. He gave them all a polite, closed-mouth smile, then walked over to Richard.

“Richard, can I speak to you for a minute?” His voice was hushed.

“Uh, sure.” Richard got up and walked with Jared to the kitchen.

“Richard,” Jared began, leaning closer than Richard was comfortable with.

“I apologize for asking, but something’s come up and I’m afraid I need to ask permission to run a quick errand. I don’t expect it to take longer than a half hour…maybe? Now I realize that I just came back from running an errand for all of us, so I understand completely if you’re not okay with it.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, it’s fine, Jared. I mean, do whatever you need to do.”

Jared’s eyes brightened as he beamed with delight.

“Thank you, Richard.” Richard felt terrified for an instant that he was about to be hugged, and was relieved when Jared stepped away, still smiling at him. He turned to walk towards the entryway, then, just as he was about to open the front door, he turned and looked back at everyone.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” His expression was difficult to read. It appeared to be an awkward combination of nonchalance and excitement.

“Okay,” Richard said dismissively. The others said nothing. They didn't acknowledge Jared in the slightest, which was usually the case.

Jared sighed, then opened the door and left, closing the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________

She saw Jared walking straight to her from the front door, and her heartbeat began to race. She had initially felt foolish requesting time alone with him, but with his personality always proving to be immensely understanding and receptive, she ended up taking the risk of expressing her want. He had a pleased expression on his face, and as he neared her, he said nothing, but immediately took her hand and walked briskly with her to his car, which was at the far end of the driveway. He opened the back door for her, then looked around briefly before joining her.

As he sat down, folding his long frame into the seat alongside her, he started to ask, “Do you want me to take you somewhere more…” but Lillian was already kissing him.

“Oh, okay,” he murmured between kisses, reaching for her.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

They kissed with an incendiary energy, sensing the limited amount of time. Lillian almost immediately climbed onto his lap, pleased that he was already hard. She kissed him that way for a moment, running her hands through his perfectly combed hair, messing it slightly, then climbed off impatiently so that she could help him unbuckle his belt. She saw Jared take a look out of the window as he helped her, checking for passers-by. Feeling no sense of shame or decorum whatsoever, she immediately leaned over, wetting her lips, and began to slowly take him into her mouth, gently at first. He sighed, and leaned his head back. She spent several moments on him, taking his length in as far as she could, moistening him, backing off, then going down again. Loving the low sound of his sighs, she felt his hands in her hair, gently guiding the back of her head, and she sucked hard, then released him from her mouth so that she could bathe him with her tongue. She took him inside again, unintentionally beginning to make obscene humming and slurping sounds, slowly at first, then increasing speed. She heard him beginning to moan more loudly, and felt a rush of excitement as she felt his hips starting to thrust, his hands holding her steady. She was disappointed when she felt him pulling her away from him.  


“We don’t have much time,” he whispered, his eyes warning. Lillian started to straddle him but he stopped her, keeping her hips raised.  


“Wait, wait,” he said quietly, lowering himself down a little, bringing himself to the level of her hips. She held onto the handle above the window with one hand, placing her other hand on the top of the backseat. He looked up at her, his face flushed, a needful look in his eyes. He lifted up the front of her skirt and slid the crotch of her underwear to the side, resting his head against her thigh. He immediately began tonguing her, one hand holding her steady, and one hand skillfully spreading her open.  


“Oh, oh wow,” she sighed, her voice tremulous, as he took long, loving licks, then sucked her sensitive skin gently. She felt him rotating his head very slightly, starting to flick his tongue rapidly across her clit, and she moaned deeply in spite of her caution, then quickly looked out the window, thankfully seeing no one.  


“Jared,” she moaned, almost whimpering, as he devoured her, using his lips, his tongue, his whole mouth, then sliding his fingers into her slowly. She gently rocked her hips against him, her pleasure building. He was making lustful sounds against her, and she became suddenly impatient. She pulled herself away, hearing a breathy objection, but she leaned back toward the other window, laying down to remove her underwear completely, enjoying how Jared watched her with expectation as he sat more upright.  


“Come here,” he said, his voice full of need, reaching out to guide her over his lap.  


She straddled him and he immediately began to thrust into her from underneath, rapidly smacking into her. She attempted not to cry out too loudly, but the sharp pleasure was impossible to endure silently. Closing her eyes, she braced herself with her hands, listening to his hard breathing and sighs.  


“Oh yeah, yeah…” she sighed, as he continued his speedy pace. The car was shaking along with their movements. As Jared continued to pump into her, he held onto her hips and shifted himself slightly, and Lillian felt her pleasure beginning to build again, his positioning inside of her slowly pushing her towards a more intense level of sensation.  


Jared slowed suddenly, letting out a long breath.  


“No,” she moaned, protesting.  


“I don’t want to come yet,” he breathed, his voice an octave lower than usual. He was wearing an expression of concentration. He guided her up and down, this time much more slowly. Lillian rolled her hips as he did this. She heard him let out a breathy moan, and repeated the movement, slowly and sensually riding him, taking him in, taking her time. She worked her hips against him, slowly undulating her pelvis, loving the sweet waves of pleasure it was bringing her but also loving the obvious pleasure it was bringing her Jared. He was holding her hips, his eyes going from her crotch to her face, his brow furrowed, his hair dark and sweaty. He closed his eyes, letting out another breathy moan, then leaned his head back a bit.  


“Oh my God,” he sighed, then brought her closer to him, sliding his hands up her back, pulling her to him, beginning to thrust upwards with more force, biting his bottom lip. Lillian loved seeing him this way.  


“Yes, yes, do it hard, hard, please baby…” Lillian moaned, her voice airy and trembling, and he obliged, returning to that same speedy and forceful pace that he had started with initially. She loved when he gave her everything, loved the fierce energy behind his movements. She held tightly onto him, enjoying the thrill of his fervent pace, and the sweet pleasure it was creating inside of her.  


“Yeah, yeah!” she cried shrilly, holding his shoulders, leaning close, her pleasure beginning to escalate. The sweet, slick friction inside of her was almost unbearable. Jared’s sighs were increasing in intensity, but he maintained his pace, attempting to make it last as long as possible.  


“Oh God, oh my God, please, don’t stop,” Lillian cried desperately, her legs beginning to feel weak as he pounded into her, and she felt the deep sweetness of it all intensifying, building to an unstoppable peak.  


“Baby, you’re going to make me come…” she breathed out helplessly.  


“Yeah?” he sighed, holding her tightly, maintaining his rhythm.  


“Yeah, oh God…oh God, baby…” her voice was breaking.  


“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed with her, his own pleasure dangerously close to the edge.  


“I’m coming…I’m coming…” she cried, and it was almost a wail. She felt herself tighten against him, her body involuntarily squeezing, waves of agonizing pleasure overtaking her as she moaned her ecstasy.  


She heard an intense, abrupt sound of pleasure from Jared, and smiled as she felt him tensing against her, with her, his own climax almost simultaneous with hers. They let out sighs of release, their bodies tightening and relaxing rhythmically. Breathing with relief, they slowly let go of their pent-up urgency.  


They stayed entwined for a moment, and then Lillian moved off of him to put her underwear back on. Jared covered himself, re-buckling his belt. They were both sweaty, and they looked at each other, delighted expressions on their faces. Lillian attempted to smooth her hair, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. Jared did the same, pushing his disheveled hair back into place and wiping the sweat from himself as best he could.  


Lillian moved closer to Jared, giving him a chaste kiss.  


“Well, this was a pleasant surprise,” he commented, an exhilarated look on his face.  


“I’m going to miss you so much, baby,” she said quietly, looking into his eyes.  


“Oh, Lilly,” he said, “trust me, it won’t be as much as I miss you.” He reached with his hand, sliding his fingers into her hair, looking at her lovingly.  


“I love you,” he said.  


“I love you too,” she responded, and he gave her another sweet kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Several moments after Jared had left, Erlich walked into the workspace. “Where is that milquetoast Jared? I need him to check this paperwork for tomorrow’s meeting.”

“He had to run an errand. He said he’d be back in about 30 minutes.”

“What is it, errand day?” Erlich looked around the room in annoyance. The others were busy at their monitors.

“Does anyone else find it rather hard to believe that that gorgeous creature we met a few minutes ago would actually acquiesce to being jumped by that hobgoblin?” 

Dinesh looked over dreamily. “She was pretty cute, I agree. In that kind of sexy librarian way.” His longing expression quickly changed to contempt. “It’s not fair.”

“Guys come on, who cares.” Richard stood up and walked over to him. “Here, let me take a look,” he said, reaching for the papers Erlich was holding. As he reached, he glanced over to the window. As his hand closed over the papers, he did a double take and took a second look out the window, his brow furrowing and his blue eyes widening. Erlich immediately followed his eyes out past the window to the far side of the driveway, where they both noticed something odd. The two men exchanged a look, and Erlich’s jaw dropped slightly, eyes round with surprise, a smile beginning to come forward.

“What the…” Richard muttered.

“What is it?” Dinesh immediately questioned.

“I don’t…” Richard shook his head once, baffled but also disbelieving.

“What?” Dinesh got up and walked over to the window to join the other two.

The three of them contemplated for a moment, silently observing Jared’s Chevy Volt on the far end of the driveway, where it was clearly in motion, shaking back and forth.

Gilfoyle turned in his chair to look at the three men, his expression unreadable.

“Looks like that van’s a-rockin’,” Erlich said, smiling as he took a sip from his beer.

“No.” Dinesh protested. “No fucking way!” He eyeballed the other two with an expression of amazement and disgust.

“He asked if he could go ‘run a quick errand’!” Richard protested, “What the fuck! I can’t, I can’t look at this…” he closed his eyes, waving his hands in front of his face and walking away. He almost bumped into Gilfolye, who had slowly walked over to the window to join the rest. Richard dodged him clumsily, bumping into a stack of folders and causing them to begin a slow descent to the floor. He stooped and attempted to catch them but failed, and they slid out of his hands, scattering papers across the floor in a messy fan shape.

“So by requesting that he ‘go run a quick errand,’” Gilfoyle said, peering nonchalantly out of the window, “what he really meant was ‘can I go have a quickie in my car with my girlfriend.’” The three men continued to peer out of the window, where Jared’s car could still be seen in motion, rocking back and forth, fiercely.

“Can you see anything? I can’t.” Dinesh squinted at the shaking car.

“No, it’s too far away to make anything out.” Erlich replied, his eyes searching. "Plus, there's a bunch of plants in the way."

“Ugh, gross!” Richard scoffed, wrinking his nose, still picking papers up off of the floor.

No one had noticed that Jian Yiang had appeared, peeking through the window as well, holding a juice box. He stared at the car, a bland expression on his face.

“Someone have sex in Jared’s car.” He stated bluntly, his accent thick. Then he turned away and shuffled back to his room.

“I mean, don’t they care if someone sees them?” Richard said, returning the stack of folders to their original place. “One of the neighbors could see them, or, or an old lady walking her dog, or some kids or something. I mean, what the fuck!” He moved his hand in front of the stack of folders, ensuring they wouldn’t fall again.

“When it comes to the throes of passion, sometimes it’s worth taking the risk my friend.” Erlich stated grandly.

“I’d risk it,” Dinesh added. “For a girl like her, definitely.”

Gilfoyle, who had been standing quietly up until this point, turned his head to look at him.

“Dinesh, the closest you’ll ever get to banging a chick like that in your car…”

“Shut up! Jared’s coming!”

“Ew,” Richard made a face of disgust, “How can you tell?”

“No, shithead, I mean he’s coming back to the house!”

“Fuck! Alright, everybody act normal!” Erlich said, and everyone moved back to where they’d been and continued with what they’d been doing. Richard returned to his computer, trying not to look nervous. Erlich turned the TV on seconds before Jared opened the front door and closed it behind him. He walked over to his computer and sat, not looking at any of the others.

As the other three surreptitiously looked at him, he looked up and made eye contact with Erlich, who was watching him with a pointed expression.

“What?” he asked, his expression overtly innocent, his mouth is his funny, turned-down smile.

“So, back from your ‘errand,’ eh young Jared? I needed you to look over some paperwork. Richard?”

Richard brought the papers over and handed them to Jared.

“Hold on one second,” Jared held up a slender finger, “I just need to…” he stood up, avoiding eye contact.

“What? You just need to what?” Erlich demanded, his eyes lighting up with mischief as Jared walked over to the kitchen, where he began to wash his hands in the sink.

“And why, pray tell, are you washing your hands, Jared?” Erlich teased.

“Yeah,” Dinesh added, “What were you doing, Jared, that you need to wash your hands right now?” 

Jared smiled and laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact, reaching for a towel, then changing his mind and getting a paper towel instead. Gilfoyle had walked silently over to where Jared was and stood close to him, staring at him intently. Jared let out a small yelp as he turned, surprised by how close he was.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you, Jared?” Gilfoyle said, his eyes narrowing. Jared only smiled and shrugged, his expression mildly confused. He made an expression of mild alarm as Gilfoyle leaned close, his face almost touching Jared’s, taking a long, deep sniff.

"Why...why are you smelling-“ Jared leaned away, clutching his paper towel in his long, bony fingers, his words trailing off as Gilfoyle continued sniffing him. 

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, Gilfoyle’s inscrutable eyes narrowing at Jared’s terrified blue ones.

“You smell like pussy.” He said simply.

‘What?” Jared exclaimed, his voice high, and let out another nervous laugh. 

“You heard me.” 

“Why would you…” He stammered, turning back to the sink. “Maybe I should…” he muttered, running the water onto his paper towel and quickly running it around his lips. 

Gilfoyle returned to his desk.

“Don’t play coy with us, you tomcat,” Erlich teased.

“Yeah, we all know what you were up to,” said Dinesh, with the slightest touch of hostile envy in his voice.

“Guys, come on…” Jared continued to protest, his ears red. “Please.” He returned to his desk, running his hands through his hair as he sat down. Not looking directly at anyone, he carefully reached into his pocket and removed a breath mint from a tin, putting it in his mouth before picking up the papers that Richard had left for him.

“All freshened up, I see,” Erlich said.

“Alright guys, that’s enough,” Jared said, attempting a more commanding tone. 

“Yeah, come on guys, lay off already.” Richard defended. 

“I’m not going to respond to this,” Jared added, waving one hand at the others, then focusing his attention on his papers. “I’ll only say that I wanted to say goodbye to Lillian before she leaves to her family’s for a week. We’ve never been apart for that long and I’m really going to miss her.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.” Dinesh mocked.

“And by saying goodbye, you mean saying goodbye…with your dick?”

“Erlich, please!” Jared laughed, shocked, then went back to his paperwork.

“Come on guys, shut up already.” Richard said, giving them a look.

Erlich and Dinesh glanced at each other mischievously, but relented, going back to their work as well.

“You’re not fooling anyone, Jared.” Erlich warned.

Jared only shook his head dismissively, but not before Richard noticed a tiny smile of self-satisfaction.


End file.
